Cadeau musical
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Tony, Peter lui offre un CD et décide de chanter devant les personnes de son lycée.
1. Chapter 1

Peter était en patrouille, essayant d'oublier ce que son professeur de sciences lui avait annoncé. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il s'est fait une promesse à la mort de son oncle et comptait bien la tenir. Hors de question qu'il la brise, May n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Selon elle, il devait continuer ce qu'il aime, l'adolescent lui a répondu qu'il aimait être Spiderman, faire de la science et son stage avec Tony, mais chanter? Plus jamais! Le fait d'y penser le rendait malade, mais il savait que son mentor qu'il considérait comme un père adorait la musique et avait décidé de lui faire un CD de ses compositions dans les langues qu'il connaissait.

_-Peter?_

-Oui Karen?

_-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. _

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pensais au cadeau de Tony.

_-Je vois, mais son anniversaire est dans 6 mois._

-Je sais, mais je préfère m'y prendre maintenant.

_-Que comptes-tu lui faire comme cadeau?_

-Un CD de mes compositions.

_-Tu comptes chanter?! Je croyais que tu avais arrêté?_

-Oui, mais Ned les enregistrera sur le CD _Irondad._

Karen ne dit rien même si elle savait que Peter allait être malade pendant les 6 prochains mois. L'adolescent se dirigea vers son studio de musique qui était hors de Queen's et proposa à Karen de se connecter au système du studio. L'IA le fit et tout s'alluma, Peter mit la musique et commença à chanter_._

_**Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time**__**  
My friends are gonna be there too**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell**_

_**No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey mama, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell**_

_**Don't stop me**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway  
Yeah, highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell**_

_**And I'm going down  
All the way  
Whoa!  
I'm on the highway to hell**_

Peter arrêta de chanter et couru vomir le contenu de son estomac, alarmant Karen.

_-Peter?_

-Je vais bien.

_-Tu es sûr de tenir 6 mois comme ça? Tu sais que FRIDAY préviendra Tony si elle capte que quelque chose ne va pas._

-Je lui dirais que c'est la fatigue. Continuons avec du français.

Karen mit la musique et Peter se remit à chanter.

_**Allongé, le corps est mort  
Pour des milliers C'est un homme qui dort  
À moitié, pleine est l'amphore  
C'est à moitié vide qu'on la voit sans effort  
Voir la vie, son côté pile  
Oh philosophie, dis-moi des élégies  
Le bonheur, lui me fait peur  
D'avoir tant d'envies  
Et j'ai un souffle au cœur, aussi**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds, mais  
Je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

_**Allongé, le corps est mort  
Pour des milliers, C'est un homme qui dort  
À moitié, pleine est l'amphore  
C'est à moitié vide, que je la vois encore  
Tout est dit puisqu'en amour, si c'est du lourd  
Si le cœur léger, les élégies toujours  
Les plaisirs, les longs, les courts  
Vois-tu mon amour  
Moi j'ai le souffle court, vois-tu**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds, mais  
Je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

_**Belle  
La vie est belle  
Comme une aile  
Qu'on ne doit froisser  
Belle  
La vie est belle  
Mais je vais là  
Belle  
La vie est belle  
Mais la mienne  
Un monde emporté  
Elle, j'entre en elle  
Et mortelle, va**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds, mais  
Je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds  
Là, je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

Peter eut la même réaction qu'avec la première chanson, il alla revider son estomac avant de se rester au sol, gémissant. Karen voulu prévenir Tony que son protégé était malade, mais l'adolescent refusa d'inquiéter son mentor, il préférait souffrir pendant 6 mois et reprendre du poil de la bête après.

Le lendemain, Ned fut choqué en voyant l'état de Peter qui lui tendit une clé USB. Le meilleur ami du jeune héros lui demanda en murmurant:

-C'est ce que pense?

-Si tu parles du début du CD, alors oui.

-Lesquelles?

-_Highway to hell_ et _C'est une belle journée. _

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi les prochaines?

-_A pain that i'm used to, Save me, Teen Idle, My R, Somebody that I used to know, Première fois, Parle à ta tête, Les valses de Vienne, Heaven, Broken, Vivo per leï, Federklein, Tri Martolod, Ice Road, Bring me to life, the Mass, Ameno, Enae Volare, Back in Black_ et _Amor de mis amores._

-Tout ça?! Tu risques d'être dans le coma après, tu en as conscience?

-Oui, mais c'est un cadeau pour Tony.

-Je vois.

-Tu accepterais de les graver sur _Irondad?_

-Bien sûr, à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Que Tony soit au courant de ce qui va se passer.

-D'accord.

_6 mois plus tard_

Peter sourit en déposant son cadeau sur le bureau du laboratoire de son mentor qui fut surpris en le voyant.

-Pete?

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci.

Peter regarda Tony ouvrir le cadeau et être surpris par ce qu'il contenait.

-Un CD?

-Oui, des compositions du chanteur.

-Waouh. _Highway to hell, C'est une belle journée, A pain that i'm used to, Save me, Teen Idle, My R, Somebody that I used to know, Toute_ _première fois, Parle à ta tête, Les valses de Vienne, Heaven, Broken, Vivo per leï, Federkleid, Tri Martolod, Ice Road, Bring me to life, the Mass, Ameno, Enae Volare, Back in Black_ et _Amor de mis amores. _J'adore! Merci Pete.

-De… rien…

-Kid? Est-ce que ça va?

Au lieu de répondre, Peter s'effondra au sol.

-PETER!

Tony posa le CD avant de se diriger vers l'adolescent inconscient et de le prendre dans ses bras. Retournant à l'étage commun aux Avengers, l'ingénieur déposa son protégé sur le canapé avant d'appeler Bruce qui arriva en courant.

-Que s'est-il passé Tony?

-Je ne sais pas, une minute j'ouvre son cadeau et la minute suivante, Peter s'effondre au sol, inconscient.

-Va le mettre au lit dans sa chambre, je l'ausculterais là-bas.

-D'accord.

Tony reprit son fils et parti en direction de sa chambre, il voulait être proche de Peter si jamais c'était quelque chose de grave. Une fois dans sa chambre, l'ingénieur déposa son fardeau dans son lit et attendit Bruce qui soupira en arrivant, même si il comprenais l'inquiétude de Tony qui sorti le temps de l'auscultation de l'adolescent. Ce qu'il découvrit alerta Bruce sur l'état de santé de son neveu.

-FRIDAY, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-_Oui Dr. Banner?_

-Fais entrer Tony.

L'IA de l'ingénieur fit entrer son créateur qui se figea en voyant Bruce.

-Bruce? Est-ce que c'est grave?

-Tony, Peter est dans le coma.

-Quoi? Dans le coma?

-Oui.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Il a perdu énormément de poids, son taux de glycémie est extrêmement bas, ses traits sont tirés comme si il n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps.

-Il fait trop.

-Entre son stage, ses patrouilles, nos missions et le harcèlement dont il est la victime à l'école à pousser son corps au-delà de ses limites.

-Pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit?

-Il faut demander à son meilleur ami.

-Bonne idée. FRIDAY! Demandes à Happy d'aller chercher Ned Leeds.

_-D'accord Boss._

Les Avengers arrivèrent, virent Tony, assis sur le canapé et devant lui, sur la table, le CD que Peter lui a offert.

-Tony, fit Bucky, inquiet pour son amant, est-ce que ça va?

-Non, répondit l'ingénieur, des larmes aux yeux, faisant venir son amant à lui. Peter est dans le coma.

-QUOI?! Crièrent les Avengers, inquiets pour leur neveu.

-Peter est dans le coma, fit Bruce qui était entré dans la pièce sans que personne le remarque.

-Comment? Pourquoi? Demanda Bucky.

\- Il a perdu énormément de poids, son taux de glycémie est extrêmement bas, ses traits sont tirés, entre son stage, ses patrouilles, nos missions, le harcèlement dont il est la victime à l'école à pousser son corps au-delà de ses limites et l'a empêché de dormir depuis longtemps.

-C'est une bonne déduction, fit la voix de Ned qui surprit les Avengers, mais c'est autre chose qui a plongé Peter dans le coma.

-Tu sais ce que c'est Ned? Demanda Tony.

-Oui, mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide Karen.

-Karen Activation.

_-Bonjour Mr. Stark, Avengers, Ned._

-Bonjour Karen.

_-J'imagine que Peter a succombé à sa maladie._

-Karen? Tu savais que Peter était malade?

_-Bien sûr, tous les soirs après sa patrouille, Peter allait s'enfermer dans un studio de musique et chantait. Même si entre ses chansons, il vomissait._

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

_-Peter m'a suppliée de ne rien dire._

-Donc, mon fils s'est rendu malade à cause de sa musique?

-Oui et non, répondit Ned. Oui, Peter est malade à cause de la musique et non, vous n'êtes responsable Tony.

_-Ned, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Peter compte donner un concert à l'auditorium de votre école, invitant les professeurs, les élèves, les parents et les Avengers._

Ned ferma les yeux et soupira devant l'idiotie de son meilleur ami.

Peter papillonna des yeux, entendant du bruit, il tourna la tête et vit un moniteur cardiaque branché à lui. Désorienté, il essaya de se relever avant de gémir de douleur.

_-Peter! Quelle joie de te voir éveillé._

-FRIDAY? J'ai dormi longtemps?

_-Trois mois._

-QUOI?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?

_-C'est difficile de réveiller une personne plongée dans le coma._

-Coma?

_-Oui._

Peter réussi à se lever avant de se diriger vers le salon commun. Voyant Tony, l'adolescent sourit.

-Tony?

Levant la tête, l'ingénieur vit son fils dans l'embrasure de la porte, réveillé.

-Peter! Tu es réveillé!

-Oui, à ce propos, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

-Ne me refais jamais ça, tu es mon fils Pete, je refuse de te perdre.

-Promis.

-Ce petit somme t'a fait du bien?

-Curieusement, oui.

-Bien. Karen m'a dit que c'est toi qui a écris, composé et chanté les chanson d'_Irondad, _c'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Je les ai écouté, tu as du talent.

-Merci.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de concert?

-Je veux prouver aux autres élèves, leurs parents et aux professeurs que malgré ce qu'ils disent, je resterais fidèle à ce que je suis. C'est à dire, Peter Parker, fils adoptif de Tony Stark et de Bucky Barnes-Stark, neveu des Avengers et Spiderman.

-Tu comptes te révéler?

-Non.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu verras le jour du concert.

_**Jour du concert**_

L'auditorium du lycée était plein à craquer. Les élèves étaient au premier rang, leurs parents au deuxième, les professeurs au troisième et les Avengers (tous films confondus) étaient au dernier rang, voyant la scène où leur protégé allait chanter. La lumière s'éteignit et une voix adolescente brisa le silence de la salle.

_**Tri martolod yaouank... la la la...  
Tri martolod yaouank i vonet da veajiñ (bis)**_

_**E vonet da veajiñ, gê!  
E vonet da veajiñ (bis)**_

_**Gant 'n avel bet kaset... la la la...  
Gant 'n avel bet kaset beteg an Douar Nevez (bis**_

_**Beteg an Douar Nevez, gê!  
Beteg an Douar Nevez (bis)**_

_**E-kichen mein ar veilh... la la la...  
E-kichen mein ar veilh o deus mouilhet o eorioù (bis)**_

_**O deus mouilhet o eorioù, gê!  
O deus mouilhet o eorioù (bis)**_

_**Hag e-barzh ar veilh-se... la la la...  
Hag e-barzh ar veilh-se e oa ur servijourez (bis)**_

_**Pelec'h on-oa konesañs, gê!  
Pelec'h on-oa konesañs (bis)**_

_**En Naoned er marc'had... la la la...  
En Naoned er marc'had on-oa choajet ur walenn (bis)**_

_**Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time**__**  
My friends are gonna be there too**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell**_

_**No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey mama, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell**_

_**Don't stop me**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway  
Yeah, highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell**_

_**And I'm going down  
All the way  
Whoa!  
I'm on the highway to hell**_

_**Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild**_

_**'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black**_

_**Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
'Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way**_

_**'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well, I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black**_

_**Well, I'm back, yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black**_

_**Ho yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Out of the sight**_

_**Je veux qu'on m'écoute, oui, je veux qu'on m'comprenne**__**  
**__**Je veux aimer, savoir pourquoi j'suis là, dis-moi pourquoi j'suis là**__**  
**__**Et je marche seule cachée sous mon ombrelle**__**  
**__**S'te plaît, ne te moque pas de moi, j'vais au pôle emploi**__**  
**__**Le moral à plat**__****_

_**Et je fais le mariole, parfois, j'fais des marmites**__**  
**__**J'en ai marre d'aller très vite, j'peux démarrer de suite**__**  
**__**Dites-moi c'que vous en dites**__**  
**__**Oh, dites-moi c'que vous en dites**___

_**Parle p-p-p-p-p, parle à, parle à ta tête**__**  
**__**Parle à, parle à ta tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**__**  
**__**Parle à tê-tê-tê-tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**__**  
**__**Parle à, parle à ta tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**___

_**J'suis en mode burn out, est-c'qu'il faut qu'j'te l'répète ?**__**  
**__**Ça brûle, ça pique et ça monte à la tête, j'deviens encore plus bête**__**  
**__**J'garde le sourire, paraît qu'la vie est belle**__**  
**__**S'te plaît, non, non, ne me ment pas, ou,i j'ai dit "ne ment pas"**__**  
**__**C'est bien trop pour moi**___

_**Parle p-p-p-p-p, parle à, parle à ta tête**___

_**Parle à, parle à ta tête, parle à, parle à ta tête (c'est bien trop pour moi)**__**  
**__**Parle à tê-tê-tê-tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**__**  
**__**Parle à, parle à ta tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**___

_**Toutes ces belles lumières et ce tumulte autour de moi**__**  
**__**M'embrument et m'enivre d'absinthe, d'amour et j'y crois**__**  
**__**Je donnerai tout sans rien garder sauf ta réalité**__**  
**__**Je mourrai comme j'ai vécu une fois le rideau tombé**__**  
**__**L'idéal auquel je rêve, il n'a rien d'anormal**__**  
**__**Par delà, le bien, le mal le temps m'emportera**__**  
**__**Comme une rose en cristal vacille et perd tous ses pétales**___

_**J'veux faire briller ma vie comme l'éclat d'une étoile**__**  
**__**Pardonne-moi le jour où je n'pourrai plus te parler**__**  
**__**Pardonne-moi chaque moment où je n't'ai pas regardé**__**  
**__**Oh, pardonne-moi tout le temps que je ne t'ai pas donné**__**  
**__**Et chaque lendemain qui s'ra un jour de moins**__**  
**__**Moi, je veux vivre, que mon cœur brûle, j'veux m'sentir exister**__**  
**__**Souffrir, pleurer, danser, aimer à en crever**__**  
**__**Paris, Athènes, Venise, Harlem, Moscou à tes cotés**__**  
**__**Le temps ne vaut qu'du jour où il nous est compté**_

_**Parle p-p-p-p-p, parle à, parle à ta tête **_

_**Parle à, parle à ta tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**__**  
**__**Parle à tê-tê-tê-tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**__**  
**__**Parle à, parle à ta tête, parle à, parle à ta tête**___

_**Du pont des supplices  
Tombent les actrices  
Et dans leurs yeux chromés  
Le destin s'est brouillé**_

_**Au café de Flore  
La faune et la flore  
On allume le monde  
Dans une fumée blonde**_

_**Maintenant que deviennent  
Que deviennent les valses de Vienne?  
Dis-moi qu'est-ce que t'as fait  
Pendant ces années?**_

_**Si les mots sont les mêmes  
Dis-moi si tu m'aimes...  
Maintenant que deviennent  
Que deviennent les valses de Vienne?  
Et les volets qui grincent  
D'un château de province?  
Aujourd'hui quand tu danses  
Dis, à quoi tu penses?**_

_**Dans la Rome antique  
Errent les romantiques  
Les amours infidèles  
S'écrivent sur logiciels**_

_**Du fond de la nuit  
Remontent l'ennui  
Et nos chagrins de mômes  
Dans les pages du Grand Meaulnes  
(Refrain)**_

_**You-ha, hu  
Derene you-ha, you-ha  
Derene you-ha  
Degeo diabole  
Derene damino  
Daminasto  
Derene damio  
Damiasto**_

_**Uuuu-ha, uuuu-he  
Cantare, you-ha  
Emeo malevo  
Cantare, uuuu-ha  
Uuuu-ha, uuuu-he  
Cantare, you-ha  
Emeo malevo  
Cantare, uuuu-ha**_

_**Damino daminasto  
Doleve doleve  
You-ha  
Degeo diabole  
Samie pomerante  
Samie pomerazione  
You-ha  
Degeo malevo**_

_**Emeo emojorne  
Impe risime  
Volare  
You-ha imeio  
Malevo  
Centare**_

_**Placebo delelonte imeio  
Malevo domeio**_

_**You-ha, imeio  
Malevo irime  
Alevo alevasto  
Doleve doleve  
You-ha  
Isale demine  
Samie pomerante  
Samie pomerazione  
You-ha  
Degeo diabole**_

_**Damino daminasto  
Doleve doleve  
You-ha  
Degeo diabole  
Samie pomerante  
Samie pomerazione  
You-ha  
Degeo malevo**_

_**Semper crescis  
Aut decrescis  
Vita detestabilis  
Nunc obdurat  
Et tunc curat  
Ludo mentis aciem**_

_**Nunc obdurat  
Et tunc curat  
Ludo mentis aciem  
Egestatem  
Potestatem  
Dissolvit ut glaciem**_

_**Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessi  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia  
Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia**_

_**Sors salutis  
Et virtutis  
Michi nunc contraria  
Est affectus  
Et defectus  
Semper in angaria  
Hac in hora  
Sine mora  
Corde pulsum tangite**_

_**Divano**_

_**In divano**_

_**Sors salutis**_

_**Divano**_

_**Hac in hora  
Sine mora  
Corde pulsum tangite  
Quod per sortem  
Sternit fortem  
Mecum omnes plangite**_

_**Dori me  
Interimo, adapare  
Dori me  
Ameno Ameno  
Latire  
Latiremo  
Dori me**_

_**Ameno  
Omenare imperavi ameno  
Dimere, dimere matiro  
Matiremo  
Ameno**_

_**Omenare imperavi emulari, ameno  
Omenare imperavi emulari, ameno**_

_**Ameno dore  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dom  
Dori me reo  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Dori me am**_

_**Ameno  
Omenare imperavi ameno  
Dimere dimere matiro  
Matiremo  
Ameno**_

_**Omenare imperavi emulari, ameno  
Omenare imperavi emulari, ameno**_

_**Ameno dore  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dom  
Dori me reo  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Dori me**_

_**Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Dori me**_

_**Ameno  
Ameno dore  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me**_

_**Ameno dom  
Dori me reo  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Dori me dom  
Ameno dore  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dom  
Dori me reo  
Ameno dori me**_

_**Über die Heide, im ersten morgendlichen Schein  
Ziehen die Vögel, wo mögen sie wohl morgen sein  
Ich folge dem Rauschen der Schwingen in das stille Moor  
Uralte Lieder dringen aus den Nebeln vor**_

_**Komm und fliege mit uns fort  
Lass den Wind dich tragen  
Weit fort von diesem Ort  
Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst  
Lass uns die Himmel jagen  
Im Tanz**_

_**Nebel wie Seide streifen meine Haut so kühl  
Weiter und weiter, wo find ich meiner Sehnsucht Ziel  
Ich schließe die Augen und mir sprießt ein Federkleid  
Schon spür ich den Wind und mache meine Flügel weit**_

_**Komm und fliege mit uns fort  
Lass den Wind dich tragen  
Weit fort von diesem Ort  
Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst  
Lass uns die Himmel jagen  
Im Tanz**_

_**Die Himmel in dir, wie kann ich sie wissen, kann sie sehen  
Wir tanzen im Fluge wie Sterne, die ihrer Wege ziehen**_

_**Komm und fliege mit uns fort  
Lass den Wind dich tragen  
Weit fort von diesem Ort  
Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst  
Lass uns die Himmel jagen  
Im Tanz**_

_**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**_

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**_

_**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**_

_**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (I used to know)  
(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (I used to know)  
(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody**_

_**Vivo per lei da quando sai  
La prima volta l'ho incontrata  
Non mi ricordo come ma  
Mi é entrata dentro e c'é restata**_

_**Vivo per lei perché mi fa  
Vibrare forte l'anima  
Vivo per lei e non è un peso**_

_**Je vis pour elle depuis toujours  
Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre  
Elle nous dessine après l'amour  
Un arc-en-ciel dans notre chambre  
Elle est musique et certains jours  
Quand notre coeur se fait trop lourd  
Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours**_

_**E' una musa che ci invita  
Elle vivra toujours en moi  
Attraverso un pianoforte la morte è  
Lontana io vivo per lei**_

_**Je vis pour elle jour après jour  
Quand ses accords en moi se fondent  
C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour  
E un pugno che non fa mai male**_

_**Vivo per lei lo so mi fa  
Girare di città in città  
Soffrire un po ma almeno io vivo**_

_**Je serais perdue sans elle  
Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels  
Je suis triste et je l'appelle  
Vivo per lei nel vortice  
Attraverso la mia voce  
Si espande e amore produce**_

_**Vivo per lei nient'altro ho  
E quanti altri incontrerò  
Che come me hanno scritto in viso  
Io vivo per lei  
Io vivo per lei**_

_**Sopra un palco o contro ad un muro  
Elle nous ressemble encore tu vois  
Anche in un domani duro  
J'existe encore je sais pourquoi  
Ogni giorno una conquista  
La protagonista sarà sempre lei  
Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**Vivo per lei perchè oramai  
Io non ha altra via d'uscita  
Perche la musica lo sai  
Davvero non l'ho mai tradita**_

_**Elle est musique, elle a des ailes  
Elle m'a donné la clef du ciel  
Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil  
J'existe par elle**_

_**Vivo per lei la musica  
J'existe pour elle  
Vivo per lei è unica lo vivo  
Elle est toi et moi  
Io vivo per lei  
Io vivo per lei**_

_**Ah  
Des gouttes salées  
Ont déchiré  
L'étrange pâleur d'un secret**_

_**Ah  
Pourquoi ces mots  
Si forts, si chauds  
Qu'ils gémissaient sur ta peau  
Te font l'effet d'un couteau  
Et tu recherches dans le vague une ombre  
Un sourire qui se lâche  
Une voix sans image  
Un refrain qui voudrait crier**_

_**Toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois**_

_**Ah  
Lèvres séchées  
Gorge nouée  
Tes mains ne servent qu'à fumer**_

_**Ah  
Que d'insolence  
Dans le silence  
Qui trouble ton innocence  
Un jeu mêlé de souffrance  
Comme un guerrier que l'on blesse  
Se cache dans son rêve  
Se masque de tout son courage  
Sans cesse continue le combat**_

_**Toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois (la toute, toute première fois)**_

_**Toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois**_

_**Toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois**_

_**Toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois  
Toute, toute première fois**_

_**Koori no sekai de kimi no te wo nigiri **_

_**Istukara kou shite itan darou **_

_**Kogoeru kokoro ni yorisou sonzai **_

_**Kawaranai egao utsushite **_

_**Ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeru **_

_**Mada shinjiteitai yo **_

_**Sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite **_

_**Koko made koreta yo ne **_

_**Issho ni ikite kitan DA **_

_**Kono yuki ni umaru kimi to no omoide **_

_**Kodoku na kanashimi dake ja nai **_

_**Kajimaku tubisaki hikari ni kazashite **_

_**Yasashii yuuki de tokasou **_

_**Yagate zenbu umaku iku hazu sa **_

_**Kanpeki no imi wo shimi **_

_**Sono nukomori kizukasete kureta **_

_**Honto no bokurashisa dakara mou kowakunain DA **_

_**Ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeru **_

_**Mada shinjiteitai yo **_

_**Sono nukomori kizukasete kureta **_

_**Honto no bokurashisa **_

_**KORE KARA SUSUMU BEKI MICHI**_

_**No te asombres si te digo lo que fuiste**__**  
**__**Una ingrata con mi pobre corazón**__**  
**__**Porque el fuego de tus lindos ojos negros**__**  
**__**Alumbraron el camino de otro amor**__**  
**__**Y pensar que te adoraba tiernamente**__**  
**__**Que a tu lado como nunca me sentí**__**  
**__**Y por esas cosas raras de la vida, sin el beso de tu boca yo me vi**__**  
**__**Amor de mis amores, reina mía**__**  
**__**¿Qué me hiciste, que no puedo conformarme sin poderte contemplar?**__**  
**__**Ya que pagaste mal a mi cariño tan sincero**__**  
**__**Lo que conseguirás que no te nombré nunca más (nunca más)**__**  
**__**Amor de mis amores, si dejaste de quererme**__**  
**__**No hay cuidado que la gente de eso no se enterará**__**  
**__**¿Qué gano con decir que una mujer cambió mi suerte?**__**  
**__**Se burlarán de mí, que nadie sepa mi sufrir**__**  
**__**No te asombres si te digo lo que fuiste**__**  
**__**Una ingrata con mi pobre corazón (tu pobre corazón)**__**  
**__**Porque el fuego de tus lindos ojos negros**__**  
**__**Alumbraron el camino de otro amor**__**  
**__**Y pensar que te adoraba tiernamente (que te adoraba tiernamente)**__**  
**__**Que a tu lado como nunca me sentí**__**  
**__**Y por esas cosas raras de la vida, sin el beso de tu boca yo me vi**__**  
**__**Amor de mis amores, reina mía**__**  
**__**¿Qué me hiciste, que no puedo conformarme sin poderte contemplar?**__**  
**__**Ya que pagaste mal a mi cariño tan sincero**__**  
**__**Lo que conseguirás que no te nombré nunca más (nunca más)**__**  
**__**Amor de mis amores, si dejaste de quererme**__**  
**__**No hay cuidado que la gente de eso no se enterará**__**  
**__**¿Qué gano con decir que una mujer cambió mi suerte?**__**  
**__**Se burlarán de mí, que nadie sepa mi sufrir**__**  
**__**Amor de mis amores, reina mía**__**  
**__**¿Qué me hiciste, que no puedo conformarme sin poderte contemplar?**__**  
**__**Ya que pagaste mal a mi cariño tan sincero**__**  
**__**Lo que conseguirás que no te nombré nunca más**__**  
**__**Lala lala lala lala lala lala lala**__**  
**__**lala lala lala lala lala lala lala lala**__**  
**__**¿Qué gano con decir que una mujer cambió mi suerte?**__**  
**__**Se burlarán de mí, que nadie sepa mi sufrir**__**  
**__**Lala lala lala lala lala lala lala**__**  
**__**lala lala lala lala lala lala lala lala **_

_**Allongé, le corps est mort  
Pour des milliers C'est un homme qui dort  
À moitié, pleine est l'amphore  
C'est à moitié vide qu'on la voit sans effort  
Voir la vie, son côté pile  
Oh philosophie, dis-moi des élégies  
Le bonheur, lui me fait peur  
D'avoir tant d'envies  
Et j'ai un souffle au cœur, aussi**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds, mais  
Je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

_**Allongé, le corps est mort  
Pour des milliers, C'est un homme qui dort  
À moitié, pleine est l'amphore  
C'est à moitié vide, que je la vois encore  
Tout est dit puisqu'en amour, si c'est du lourd  
Si le cœur léger, les élégies toujours  
Les plaisirs, les longs, les courts  
Vois-tu mon amour  
Moi j'ai le souffle court, vois-tu**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds, mais  
Je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

_**Belle  
La vie est belle  
Comme une aile  
Qu'on ne doit froisser  
Belle  
La vie est belle  
Mais je vais là  
Belle  
La vie est belle  
Mais la mienne  
Un monde emporté  
Elle, j'entre en elle  
Et mortelle, va**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds, mais  
Je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

_**C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer, mais, je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité, à dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée, souveraine  
Donne, l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds  
Là, je vais me coucher, m'f'aire la belle**_

_**I'm not sure what I'm looking for anymore  
I just know that I'm harder to console  
I don't see who I'm trying to be instead of me  
But the key is a question of control**_

_**Can you say what you're trying to play anyway  
I just pay while you're breaking all the rules  
All the signs that I find have been underlined  
Devils thrive on the drive that is fueled**_

_**All this running around, well it's getting me down  
Just give me a pain that I'm used to  
I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive  
You just need to achieve something that rings true**_

_**There's a hole in your soul like an animal  
With no conscience, repentance, oh no  
Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise  
Devils feed on the seeds of the soul**_

_**I can't conceal what I feel, what I know is real  
No mistaking the faking, I care  
With a prayer in the air I will leave it there  
On a note full of hope not despair**_

_**All this running around, well it's getting me down  
Just give me a pain that I'm used to  
I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive  
You just need to achieve something that rings true**_

_**All this running around, well it's getting me down  
Just give me a pain that I'm used to  
I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive  
You just need to achieve something that rings true**_

_**Sometimes I slide away  
Silently  
I slowly lose myself  
Over and over**_

_**Take comfort in my skin  
Endlessly  
Surrender to my will  
Forever and ever**_

_**I dissolve in trust  
I will sing with joy  
I will end up dust  
I'm in heaven**_

_**I stand in golden rays  
Radiantly  
I burn a fire of love  
Over and over**_

_**Reflecting endless light  
Relentlessly  
I have embraced the flame  
Forever and ever**_

_**I will scream The Word  
Jump into the void  
I will guide the world  
Up to heaven**_

_**I wanna be a bottle blonde  
I don't know why but I feel conned  
I wanna be an idle teen  
I wish I hadn't been so clean**_

_**I wanna stay inside all day  
I want the world to go away  
I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake  
I wanna be a real fake**_

_**Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super suicidal**_

_**The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive**_

_**I wanna be a virgin pure  
A twenty-first century whore  
I want back my virginity  
So I can feel infinity**_

_**I wanna drink until I ache  
I wanna make a big mistake  
I want blood, guts, and angel cake  
I'm gonna puke it anyway**_

_**Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super suicidal**_

_**The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive**_

_**Come alive, I've come alive  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_

_**I wish I wasn't such a narcissist  
I wish I didn't really kiss  
The mirror when I'm on my own  
Oh God, I'm gonna die alone**_

_**Adolescence didn't make sense  
A little loss of innocence  
The ugliness of being a fool  
Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?**_

_**Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super suicidal**_

_**The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive**_

_**Only to find, I've come alive  
Only to find, I've come alive**_

_**All our lives  
(Feeling super, super, super)  
(Feeling super, super, super)**_  
_**(Feeling super, super, super)  
All our lives**_

_**I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And, they pull you under  
And, I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallen down  
Crawlin' around and around and around**_

_**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through it  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you**_

_**I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And, they pull me under  
I would give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawlin' around and around and around...**_

_**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through it  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you**_

_**All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawlin' around and around and around...**_

_**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it just stay (stay with me)**_

_**I made this whole world shine for you  
Just stay, stay  
C'mon, I'm still waiting for you**_

_**If you want control without any pain  
How long will you suffer?  
How long will you wait?  
Is she the friend that I knew?  
He cannot be banned  
Replaced by another  
Wearing his crown**_

_**There's a place where I go  
Without any sand  
Only you can reach me  
Only you're allowed  
And you're so far away  
You're so far from here  
Do you remember  
Our time without tears?**_

_**When you're falling  
I will catch you  
You don't have to fall that far  
You can make it  
I will be there  
You were broken for the start**_

_**And you were a child  
You dream all day long  
You dream of the future  
Get lost in your sounds  
Now that time is gone  
It's lost for you now  
Words long forgotten  
Forgotten somehow**_

_**When you're falling  
I will catch you  
You don't have to fall that far  
You can make it  
I will be there  
You were broken for the start**_

_**When you're falling  
I will catch you  
You don't have to fall that far  
You can make it  
I will be there  
You were broken for the start**_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down, into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home**_

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life  
Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside, without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are my life  
Among the dead**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don't let me die here  
Bring, me, to, life**_

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life**_

_**Just as I was about to take my shoes**__**  
Off of the rooftop there I see  
A girl with braided hair there before me  
Despite myself I go and scream;**_

_**"Hey  
Don't do it, please"**__****_

_**Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way  
To be honest I was somewhat pissed;  
This was an opportunity missed**__****_

_**The girl with braided hair told me her woes  
"You've probably heard it all before;  
**_I really thought that he may be the one  
But then he told me he was done"_****_

_**For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe  
**__**That for some stupid reason**____**you got here before me**__**  
Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?  
**__**You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!**__****_

_**"I'm feeling better thank you for listening!"  
**__**The girl with braided hair then disappeared**_

_**"Alright, today's the day" or so I thought**__**  
**__**Just as I took both of my shoes off**__**  
**__**There was but a girl short as can be**__**  
**__**Despite myself, I go and scream**__****_

_**The petite girl told me her woes**__**  
**__**"You've probably heard it all before;**__**  
**__**Everyone ignores me, **__**everyone steals**__**  
**__**I don't fit in with anyone here."**__****_

_**For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe**__**  
**__**That for some stupid reason you got here before me**__**  
**__**'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home!  
There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?**__****_

_**"I'm hungry" said the girl as she shed a tear**__**  
**__**The girl short as can be then disappeared**__****_

_**And like that, there was someone every day**__**  
**__**I listened to their tale, I made them turn away**__**  
**__**And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could**__**  
**__**Let out all this pain**__****_

_**For the very first time, there I see**__**  
**__**Someone with the same pains as me**__**  
**__**Having done this time and time again**__**  
**__**She wore a **__**yellow cardigan**_

"_**I just wanna stop the scars that grow  
Every time that I go home**__**  
**__**That's why I came up here instead"**__**  
**__**That's what the girl in the cardigan said**__****_

_**Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?**__**  
**__**I couldn't care less either way**__**  
**__**But in the moment I just screamed**__**  
**__**Something that I did not believe**__****_

_**"Hey**__**  
**__**Don't do it, please."**__****_

_**Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this girl, oh this is new!  
For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew  
But even so, please just go away so I can see  
Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!**__****_

_**"I guess today is just not my day"**__**  
**__**She looked away from me and then she disappeared**__****_

_**There's no one here today, I guess it's time**__**  
**__**It's just me, myself and I**__**  
**__**There's no one who can interfere**__**  
**__**No one to get in my way here**_

_**Taking off my yellow cardigan  
Watching my braids all come undone  
This petite girl short as can be**__**  
**__**Is gonna jump now and be free**___

Après la dernière chanson, le public explosa en applaudissements. Peter attendit que la foule se calme avant de dire:

-Je voudrais dédier cette dernière chanson à une personne qui m'a fait du mal quand j'étais enfant et qui m'a fait suivre une musico-thérapie.

_**Mes nuits sont longues dans l'autre monde**__**  
**__**Les murs se referment sur moi**__**  
**__**Si je tombe, je ne me relève pas**__**  
**__**Figé dans l'ombre**__**  
**__**Rien n'est tel que l'on voit**__**  
**__**Si je cours, je n'avance pas**__**  
**__**Ne craigniez pas mes idées noires**__****_

_**Pardonnez-moi si je meurs**__**  
**__**Un peu plus chaque soir**__**  
**__**Quand je m'endors dans ce couloir**__**  
**__**Quand on ne se réveille pas**__**  
**__**Il est déjà trop tard**__**  
**__**Cauchemar**__****_

_**Je succombe**__**  
**__**Toutes les nuits j'entends des cris**__**  
**__**Qui me glace le sang**__**  
**__**Je me noie dans le néant**__**  
**__**Ne craigniez pas mes idées noires**__****_

_**Pardonnez moi si je meurs**__**  
**__**Un peu plus chaque soir**__**  
**__**Quand je m'endors dans ce couloir**__**  
**__**Dans cet espace plus froid**__**  
**__**Plus sombre qu'un simple cauchemar Profond sommeil**__**  
**__**Quand on ne se réveille pas**__**  
**__**Il est déjà trop tard**__**  
**__**Cauchemar**__****_

_**Pardonnez-moi si je meurs**__**  
**__**Un peu plus chaque soir**__**  
**__**Quand je m'endors dans ce couloir**__**  
**__**Dans cet espace plus froid**__**  
**__**Plus sombre qu'un simple cauchemar Profond sommeil**__**  
**__**Quand on ne se réveille pas**__**  
**__**Il est déjà trop tard**__**  
**__**Cauchemar, cauchemar, cauchemar**___

Les spectateurs comprirent que le jeune chanteur a subi un traumatisme dans son enfance même s'ils ignoraient lequel. L'adolescent arrêta de chanter et fixa son public avant de déclarer:

-Vous l'ignorez peut être mais c'est le dernier concert que je donne.

Tony fronçait les sourcils depuis que son protégé a dit que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal. Il allait trouver le ou la responsable, allait tout _Irondad _dessus et lui donner l'enfer paternel. L'ingénieur l'ignorait, mais son amant avait la même idée et leur famille semblait prête à déclencher le Chaos.

Après le concert, Peter révéla ce qui lui était arrivé quand il était enfant à Loki qui ramena le monstre des cauchemars de l'adolescent à la tour. Skip Wescott devint le mannequin d'entraînement des Avengers et fut tué par accident par Hulk.


	2. Chansons et artistes

**Chansons:**

**Highway to hell (AC/DC)**

**C'est une belle journée (Mylène Farmer)**

**A pain that i'm used to (Dépêche Mode)**

**Save me (Remy Zero)**

**Teen Idle (Marina)**

**My R (Hikaru Station)**

**Somebody that I used to know (Gotye)**

**Toute première fois (Jeanne Mas)**

**Parle à ta tête (Indila)**

**Les valses de Vienne (François Feldman)**

**Heaven (Dépêche Mode)**

**Broken (Dépêche Mode)**

**Vivo per leï (Hélène Ségara, Bruno Pelletier)**

**Federkleid (Faun)**

**Tri Martolod (Nolwenn Leroy)**

**Ice Road (Fubuki Shiro)**

**Bring me to life (Evanescence)**

**the Mass (Era)**

**Ameno (Era)**

**Enae Volare (Era)**

**Back in Black (AC/DC)**

**Amor de mis amores (Paco)**

**Cauchemar (Marie Mai)**


End file.
